


Faded

by NeverAJoy



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Depression, Drugs, F/M, Incest, Love Triangles, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAJoy/pseuds/NeverAJoy
Summary: In the eyes of those who do not know the world of Claire Bennet it may seem perfect, complete, normal.His friends may think that because of her power she does not feel any kind of pain, which in a sense she is strong.But no one can imagine how much suffering is hidden so fragile in the heart, in a look so misunderstood and so tormented soul.Daily struggle with the conviction of not being human, of being something out of the ordinary because of its power of regeneration.The thought of being unbreakable will that little by little will eventually destroy it, dragging her into an abyss from which it will not be easy to get out.Able people who love her to save her?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is the first piece of a story starring a character for me the strongest of the series: Claire. I tried to imagine how it felt to live with this power that prevents it from being like all the others, which she sees as a burden, and came up with this AU.

One can say that in the morning the only thing that makes me want to get up to Claire Bennet's curiosity is curious to find out what new aspects of his hateful power will continue to make her feel more and more abnormal and different.  
Because that's what she is today: a somewhat abnormal inexplicably and out of the ordinary, a perfectly imperfect beauty that can break in two and regenerate as if nothing had happened.  
This is something that already takes some time, which has now discovered by a year, but that does not stop to weigh on his shoulders like a shame, a disgrace.  
His parents - adoptive - will never do miss anything, as always since their task was to care for her because her real parents could not keep it with them; but they are not the material things, the praise and the ceremonies every day what Claire needs to feel good.  
I'm not a beautiful title as head cheerleader, a mythical reputation popular girl or the attentions of so many cute guys that run after, attracted by the splendor of his face that all the envy, to make Claire feel less different from the rest of his group girlfriends.  
The only reason that prevents his lips to take the form of a smile and his green eyes shine like a long time, is the awareness of not being as perfect as everyone thinks, but to be a sea of imperfections that show all the times when she happens to get injured.  
That would be normal if the wound remained there to bleed relentless, bringing with it a minimum of pain, but unfortunately she can not hear and even less can do anything when the wound disappears.  
It happens all too quickly so she can stop it, so just look, and relate, crying and agonizing because there is something about her that does not work, that will bind forever in this world and will make every day more different, each instant more far from normal.  
As it did that night when he tried to feel natural with her friends, to be convinced that deep down that power was not so bad if you still did not think about it. He just had to play as they did all the teenagers of her age.  
He tried to get drunk, he tried different types of drugs, sought relief in something wrong that teenagers consider themselves righteous, but the result was always the same: do not felt nor perceived anything, only an emptiness that made her laugh to keep from crying, because at that moment he felt terribly alone and different.  
Then, with her friend Olivia, he began driving a stolen car and decided to treat yourself to an adventure with her free darting through the streets of the city. But by sheer coincidence they were victims of a brutal accident, a horrible collision with another car that was around there.  
Claire could feel the acrid smell of blood that came out of the head, a broken glass embedded in the side and the car door that weighed on his legs. It was a brief sensation that vanished when he opened his eyes and realized he was still there, in the place where the incident had occurred only that his power prevented her from suffering the same sense of grief that was crossing the the body of her friend Olivia, who writhed and screamed desperately for help  
Claire felt that the head injury was regenerating, as well as that in the side when pulled out of insaguinata broken glass and all the small bruises and scratches on her body began to disappear slowly.  
"Claire ..." He groaned and sorrowful pleading her friend with the few remaining forces. "Claire, please help me ..."  
The cheerleaders tried to take off the door from the legs, but it was useless. It was strong from the physical point of view. Then he remained stuck under there, helpless, while the moans of Olivia were becoming lower and far.  
A moment later he closed his eyes and found himself in a hospital bed, where he learned later that Olivia was dead and that she had been lucky, because there were chances that she did the same late friend's.  
The words of the doctor, Claire burst into a sea of tears had not been fortunate enough to save her, but her stupid power.  
Guilt seized her when Olivia parents reproached that should have died also Claire with her daughter. After all it was his fault that Olivia was dead, she was driving that night.  
They were dark days and sad ones who prospered after, the first of a long series.  
It was the culmination of the destruction of Claire: that incident had marked inside, deep, and had forced her to have to deal with their own demons, which every day pushed her to wonder: "What's that wrong with me? "  
If he asked as he procured deep cuts on his hands and arms, and they were gone in an instant and she could not hear anything that was not the cold blade of the knife and touched her skin.  
If he asked after thrown from a beautiful high bridge and be landed on the grass with a broken arm, which effortlessly returned to her place with a simple gesture. There was no sensible explanation for a phenomenon like her. It could only laugh or impress when he saw hurt in that brutal way she did and then cured in a flash.  
It also poses the question at the funeral of Olivia, where she was ordered to leave because his presence was not wanted by the girl's parents.  
It was out of the church that Claire began to cry and ran away, while the cold wind of that winter afternoon touched her stinging face as a needle and cold rested on her skin, but she took no notice.  
Without realizing he arrived at the intersection where there had been an accident. A common street in Costa Verde, near the beach. They could hear very well waves crashing against the rocks, then go back into the sea.  
Stop running as soon as he realized where he was and it was there that was caught by another form of pain: the emotional, the pain that can never take away any power, that pain that wears you down inside and it hurts most of 'other.  
No thought to the consequences of his actions, when taken by instinct he positioned himself in the middle of the road, waiting for a car and struck. He stood there motionless when he saw a car approaching fast, since that road was so isolated that allowed to be walked accelerating.  
He clenched his fists, closed his eyes and thought, "It's 'you feel something. I deserve it after what happened to Olivia. It' suffering like her."  
The car was getting closer, the driver seemed not to have noticed Claire and even if he noticed he was not going to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter stops at a moment of suspense and continues in the next. Hope you like it.


End file.
